The son of my Ex Boss
by Techie.freq
Summary: Bella Swan used to work as a personal assistant of Esme Cullen before she got fired. Then the son of her ex boss asks her to be his girlfriend. Well, just to pretend to be his girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"That bitch… I swear if I can, I'm going to… Ugghhhhh… I don't have words. Such a bitch! I just hater her. Well,I _hate_ her…" I said for nth time as I put my head on the table in frustration.

"C'mon sweetie… Just chill." Alice Hale, one of my close friends, tried to console me, "Just enjoy the drinks and forget about her. You'll get another job..."

_"My job_." I pouted, "She's such a horrible boss. I'm sure she's gonna get rotten in hell. I mean, I accept that I had made few mistakes, but those were completely trivial. That wasn't the reason to fire me. She told me that I was the worst assistant she had ever had." I felt like crying, "She insulted me in front of everyone. She's a bitch. A horrible bitch."

"Just forget about her."

"I hate her. I hate her. I hate her." I repeated. "Esme Cullen is a bitch, a certified bitch."

"Excuse me?" someone interrupted my babbling.

"_What?_" I snapped before dropping my jaw.

"I… I…" I stutter like an idiot. I mean I didn't know how to face a person, whose mother I was cursing a minute ago.

"My mother is a bitch, eh?" he smirked.

_Don't show me that smirk, you bastard! _I wanted to say. It was making me go gaga over his looks. How in the world was this person Mrs Esme Cullen's son! It was like they had no similarities at all. She was such a bitch and Edward Cullen was… well, I knew nothing about him, except for the fact that he looked deliciously handsome.

"Mr Cullen, actually… I..." Once again, I stutter like an idiot.

"You hate my mother, don't you?" he smiled.

"No… Actually…"

"You can be honest. I mean, if someone had fired me, not that anyone could do because you know, I'm the boss." He shrugged his shoulder, "Well, the point is, _if_ someone would have thrown me out of the job, I would have felt the same."

"Ummm…"

"Why are you hesitating? Be cool…" he winked, "I know you hate my mother and she hates you equally; well probably she hates you even more."

_Jeez. _What the hell was going on today? First, I got laid off, then Edward Cullen caught me bitching about his mother and now he was _teasing _me?

"Yeah, I know she hates me. May be I was just lucky that let me do the job as her assistant for three months." I replied modestly.

"Aah… Don't lie." He chuckled.

What the hell was his problem? He almost never talked to me during these three months, when I desperately wanted his attention, and today he was laughing at me as if we're close friends.

"Actually, I want to talk with you... _alone_." He looked in the direction of Alice.

"Yeah sure…" Alice got up from the chair immediately.

What the fuck was going on?

"Tell me." I asked him. A question mark was written all over my face.

"Actually, I have a proposal." He smiled, "Be my girlfriend."

"Ummm… What?" I dropped my jaw. Was I dreaming? Did I hear him correctly? Were my ears deceiving me? Edward Cullen was actually asking me to be his girlfriend? Oh my God, this was so good to be true. Naahh… I was definitely dreaming.

"Don't get me wrong." He smiled, "Let me explain you everything."


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"Let me explain you everything."

Explain me what? About how he got attracted to me? Yeah I'd like to know that. I tried to recall each incident when we had faced each other, and I realized that our every _meeting_ was kind of the same.

_"So, what's Mom's schedule today?" he would ask me and I would try to control my excitement and nervousness about the fact that the most handsome man I had ever known was communicating with me._

_"She's in a meeting at the moment, Mr Cullen. She'll be free after seven." I replied._

_"Alright." He said._

And well, that's it. That's the only kind of conversation we ever had. The only difference in all our previous conversations was time about when Esme Cullen would be free.

Then I wondered when he had fallen for me. May be, he had always found me attractive, but never tried to tell me because I was his mother's PA.

Yeah, that should be the reason. I arrived at the conclusion. May be he didn't want to involve with his mother's employee and that's why he held back. Now that I was fired, he didn't want to miss the opportunity. That's why he didn't even care that I addressed his mother as a bitch.

Oh my God… This was surreal. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. I wanted to tell everyone in this club that Edward Cullen asked me to be his girlfriend. Yes, the person I had a major crush on, asked me to be his girlfriend.

This was so good to be true. They say it correctly. _When one door is closed, the another one gets open_. I mean, if I hadn't got fired today, Edward Cullen wouldn't have asked me to be his girlfriend.

_Oh my God!_ Someone please just pinch me, please… I wanted to say.

"Bella? Are you there?" Mr Cullen's question put a brake on the trail of my thoughts.

"Ummm…_ Yeah_?" I asked like an idiot.

"Where are you lost?" he smiled.

Oh God… _That smile._

Now onwards, I could tell everyone that my boyfriend's smile id the best ever thing about him.

_My boyfriend!_

Edward Cullen was going to be my _boyfriend. _

Oh… I was in heaven.

"Please don't get me wrong. I know this must have come as a shock to you. I know, but…"

"Yeah, I am shocked for sure." I smiled. But more like a pleasantly _surprised_, I wanted to say.

"I'm sorry…" he smiled, "I know I'm really bad at putting my thoughts out."

"It's okay." I smiled widely. I was so happy now. I was finding it really cute that he was apologizing to me after blurting out.

"Can you see that girl?" he pointed to someone. I turned my head around to look at one of the waitresses.

"Yeah…" I nodded. "What about her?"

"Well… She's my girlfriend." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

"Ummm... _What?" _

I stared at him. His... _what? _What did that even mean? I mean if he already had a girlfriend, why was he asking me to be his girlfriend? May be he forgot to use the word 'ex'? Oh yeah, that could be. May be he meant that she was his _ex_-girlfriend. But why was he telling me about her then?

"She's Tanya. My mom doesn't like her. Actually she _hates_ her. You know about her love for her status, right? She says a waitress can't be her son's girlfriend. She says she's ready to accept anyone but Tanya as her daughter-in-law. She says that I can even marry her enemy, but not Tanya. And well, I don't seem to recall any of her _beautiful_ enemy at the moment. And currently you're at the top of the list of persons whom she really dislikes." he was going on and on.

What the hell?

What the heck he thought of himself?

So, his mother refused to accept this waitress as her daughter-in-law and he thought this would be the good idea of get back at her. And still, how this could be a good idea. I completely failed to understand what his plan was.

Anyway, I had one word for him.

_Pathetic!_

How in the right mind he had thought that I'd agree to this?

Wait, he said he couldn't recall any _beautiful_ enemy of her mother at the moment. Did it mean that he thought I was beautiful?

_Bella Swan, you're pathetic! _I scolded myself.

I was speechless even though my mind was running at the moment. I felt like all the fantasies I was having a few moments ago had shattered suddenly.

I wasn't going to be Edward Cullen's girlfriend.

Edward Cullen wasn't going to be my boyfriend.

He just wanted to use me.

I wanted to cry.

This day was the worst of my life.

All doors were closed for me.

My life was such crap.

_Can you please stop with all this melodrama?_ I asked myself.

"So... Will you be my girlfriend? I mean, will you please agree to pretend to be my girlfriend for few days?" he smiled. "I will explain you my whole plan."

"How in the right mind can you think that I'd agree with your pathetic scheme, Mr Cullen?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"No, please try to understand... I can..."

"Please leave me alone, Mr Cullen." I said.

"But..."

"Just leave."


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

"Please give me one chance to explain. Just think about it. I'm just asking you to be my girlfriend only for a week. You can do anything you want during that time. Anything… You can say _anything_ to my mother. Can you imagine your luck? Even the luckiest people don't get a chance to lash out at their ex-boss after getting fired. Just imagine, you're getting this chance."

Huh!

What did he think?

Was I some naive, stupid kid who could get tempted by such an offer?

Well, but this offer was definitely tantalizing.

I could use this chance to get revenge of all the times she had insulted me.

I could tell her anything what I couldn't as being her PA.

I could clearly imagine her face while introducing myself as his son's girlfriend...

_"What are you doing here, Ms Swan?" Esme Cullen would ask in her monotonic voice, "I think I had made it pretty clear that you would no longer work as my assistant."_

_"You're mistaken me, Mrs Cullen." I would chuckle, "I've not come here as your assistant. In fact, I've got some news to surprise you."_

_"Well, I would say that you're wasting your and mine valuable time, Ms Swan. You should start looking for the new job instead." _

_"I highly doubt I'd have to look far for a new job, Mrs Cullen. I mean as a girlfriend of Edward Cullen I can get anything I want."_

_Her jaw would drop. She'd look at me as if I was an alien._

_"What… did you just say?"_

_For the first time ever, I'd see panic on her face._

_"You've heard it correctly, Mrs Cullen. I'm dating your son." I would smile._

_"No, it can't be. This can't be true." She would shake her head in disbelief._

_"I know this must has come as a surprise to you, but it's the fact, Mrs Cullen." I would reply calmly to irritate her, "Edward and I are so in love that..."_

_"Stop it." She would start pacing around the room. "How can Edward like someone like you?"_

_"That you should ask him." I would reply with a smile, "He thinks I'm the most perfect woman he's ever seen."_

_"No… No… No…" she would start screaming._

"I see you're smiling." Edward Cullen's voice brought me back to the present, "Isn't the idea tantalizing?"

Well yeah, it was. God, this little fantasy of seeing Mrs Cullen getting crazy had got me so excited. I'd definitely love to see it. I mean, it was just the beginning. I could do so many other things to annoy her. I was really getting excited.

Hey but no! Even though it was so tempting, I shouldn't do it. I had got so many other things to do.

"I'm sorry, Mr Cullen. I can't do this. I've got no time for this. I've to look for the new job, I've to…" I replied.

"What if I give you a new job?"

"Ummm… _what?_" I asked.

"I mean I've got so many friends. I can definitely make sure that you'd get a job somewhere, and this time, with a cool boss." He winked.

Well, now I was confused.


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

"What if, you break your promise and I don't get a new job?" I raised my eyebrow.

"That's the last thing you should be worried about. I promise you, and I never break my promises." he insisted.

"I still fail to see how pretending with me would help you to get your mother accept your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Ummm... I don't have any major ambition with this plan. I just want to annoy my mother." he chuckled as he shrugged his shoulder, "I want you to annoy the crap out of her. I want her to accept the fact that nobody but Tanya is perfect for me."

"So, you want to present me as some kind of evil?" I asked.

"What do you have to lose? I mean, she already dislikes you. I'm giving you a chance to take a revenge with your ex-boss." he smiled.

Well, even though his straightforwardness annoy the hell out of me, I agreed that he was right. What did I have to lose? Mrs Esme Cullen already thought that I was the worst assistant she had ever got. She told me that she had never seen a careless employee like me in whole her life.

Bitch!

If I could get chance, I would...

Wait, I was getting this chance.

I should definitely grab it.

But I had never done something like this in my life before. I was nervous. I was not that kind of girl.

Hell! What did I get by being a good girl?

I got fired!

Yup. May be it was time for me to do something interesting.

"It's only a matter of a week, right?" I asked.

"Yeah... Yeah... You're considering it, right? Yeah, it's definitely a week. We'll make a solid plan and make her realize that Tanya is perfect for me. Yeah, I think a week would be enough." he said.

"You _think_? Well, I would only accept your proposal if it's just for a week."

"A week would definitely do. Please... We'll make a solid plan. Please say 'yes'?" he looked desperate.

"You know, I still don't understand how this would help you and your girlfriend?" I asked with confusion.

"Just don't think about it. I know this would help us. I want my mother to accept Tanya with full dignity. I want her to respect my choice and my girlfriend."

"So you mean you'll make me look bad and your girlfriend good?" I raised my eyebrow.

"You're again going there? Why should it bother you if she will think you're horrible? She doesn't like you anyway."

"Well, I can live with the fact if she doesn't like me, but what if, she insults in front of more people, like in a... party or something?" I asked some irrational question. I mean, this situation would arrive only if she invites me in some party and I didn't think that would going to happen.

"I will make sure that it doesn't happen. And in case, it happens..." he paused, "You insult her back immediately. I'm giving you all power."

_Ummm... Sounds good!_


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

_"She's girlfriend, Mom." Edward introduced me._

_"What are you talking about?" Mrs Cullen gasped._

_"I'm dating her, Mom." he replied firmly, "And I love her."_

_"I want to talk to you... alone." she glanced me in my direction, "Can you please leave us alone?"_

_"No, Mrs Cullen." I smiled, "As I am no longer your assistant, I don't think I'm bound to follow your orders. Plus, you always used to think that I am not good at following your orders anyway, right?" I smirked._

I played the scene in my mind and got excited.

This whole thing was so exciting. Probably first time in my life I was going to break some rules, and I was loving it.

It had been a week since Edward had proposed this stupid scheme to me. A little had changed in this week. Like, he had told me to address him as Edward instead of Mr Cullen. We had met twice to discuss few things, but we hadn't come up with anything solid.

His plan was stupid. Period.

But I was having fun in this. Plus, I'd get a new job, and can insult Esme Cullen!

Yup.

My decision was correct, I assured myself.

I was going to have so much fun in this upcoming week.

* * *

"I'm having cold feet." I told Edward as his car reached at his mother's house.

"Just stay confident." he replied.

Alright, I was going to do this.

_Yay! I was in for an adventure!_

"What's her assistant doing here? Her schedule was clear..." he said as we entered the house.

"That's her new assistant?" I felt instant jealousy as I looked at her.

_Bitch! That was my job._

"Yeah... Jessica Stanley. Let me ask her if Mom is free." he said but his phone began to ring at same time.

"Excuse me..." he said as he received the call.

I grabbed the opportunity to have some conversation with this bitch.

"So you're Mrs Cullen's new assistant, I presume?" I asked Jessica.

"Yes." she smiled widely, "How can I help you?"

I wanted to punch her on the face. Her smile was so fake. I was sure her work skills would be nothing in comparasion to me. I was so good.

And look at the current situation! She got this job and I got fired. Which kind of justice was this, dear God? I shook my head.

"Ummm... How can I help you, Ms?" she repeated.

"New joinee, eh?" I couldn't help asking, "So how are you liking the job? Enjoying it? Howz your boss?" I smiled.

"Ummm... Yeah?" suddenly she seemed uncomfortable. She must be thinking who was this crazy woman!

"You know it's none of my business, but I'd like to give you an advice. You should start looking for another job. I've heard Mrs Cullen is an horrible boss."

Her eyes went wide. She must be thinking I was completely crazy. I continued, "She expects perfection from her employees. She always fires her assistants. She..."

"So, when will she get free?" I was so busy in my bitching that I didn't realize Edward's presence by my side.

"Hmmm?" I asked like an idiot.

"You didn't ask?" he asked and turned to Jessica, "When will Mom get free?"

"Actually she planned the dinner with Mr Denali and..."

"Tell her that I want to meet her... I want to introduce my girlfriend."

"Your... _girlfriend_?" she asked as she glanced at me.

"Yeah, I'm his girlfriend. Any problem?" I raised my eyebrow.

"No, I mean... Sure I'll inform her, Mr Cullen..." she replied to Edward.

"What were you talking to her for so long?" Edward asked me once we got alone.

"Ummm... Nothing."

"Are you jealous of her that she got your job?" he smiled.

"No... I mean, no... Why would I be?" I replied blushing a little.

"Liar liar... Pants on fire..." he smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

"I'm running late for the dinner, sweetie. May be we should do this some other day." Mrs Cullen said as she arrived from her room and began rushing towards the main door.

"Mom, you can't do this. We had talked about this. This is important to me, damn it." said Edward.

God, I was nervous all over again. I shouldn't have agreed for this. I was sure that all my fantasies were never going to be a reality. I was sure I wouldn't be able to utter even a word in front of Esme Cullen.

Damn it! You're an idiot, Bella Swan; a certified idiot!

"Oh please Edward... I'm sure there's no hurry. I'm sure Tanya can understand it, right Tan...?"

She stopped talking as her eyes fell upon me. She looked at me as if she was going to chew me alive. Oh no! Why had I agreed for this? Couldn't I had just moved on?

Of course not! Because I was an idiot!

_C'mon... Say something. C'mon... You had practiced so much._

"_You?_" she asked. It wasn't hard to find disgust in his voice.

"Bella Swan, my girlfriend." Edward put his arms around my waist.

What was I doing?

Why?

She took a deep breathe, shook her head, glanced in her watch and gave an order to her PA, "Inform to Mrs Denali that I'll be fifteen minutes late."

"Okay, Ma'm." she said and left the room.

And then there were only three of us in the room.

Nobody spoke anything for a second.

I felt the anxiety, which I wasn't suppose to feel.

I felt the pressure, which I wasn't suppose to feel.

I tried to think about the alternative.

If I hadn't agreed with Edward Cullen's stupid idea, I would have been watching some nice movie at my home right now.

Life would be much simpler.

But I wanted some excitement.

I wanted to take some revenge with Esme Cullen.

_I mean, seriously? Do you really think that you can say anything to Esme Cullen on her face, Bella? _I asked myself. Something like that could only happen in my dream.

"What the hell is this, Edward?" she asked sternly.

Huh! This woman was horrible. So this was how she would have insulted Tanya, too. So Edward had thought he should use me first before she finally accepts Tanya. Huh! And I got easily trapped, too. Because I was an idiot.

I didn't know who I hated the most at the moment.

_Esme Cullen?_

_Edward Cullen?_

_Bella Swan?_

Yup.

That's the correct answer.

**A/N: If you're expecting these people to stop behaving like immature people... Well, not gonna happen anytime soon!Lol!**


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

"What the hell is this, Edward?" Mrs Esme Cullen asked her son.

"What?" he asked back. "I just want you to introduce to my girlfriend."

"Edward, look…" she took a deep breath and began pacing around the room.

Oh she was behaving exactly like I had imagined.

"I'd like to talk to you alone." She said as she stared at me.

_"No, Mrs Cullen." I smiled, "As I am no longer your assistant, I don't think I'm bound to follow your orders. Plus, you always used to think that I am not good at following your orders anyway, right?"_

I groaned as I remembered the dialogue I had planned to get back at Mrs Cullen.

I wanted to cry.

I had planned so many things, and here I was-_ standing like a pussy._

"No, she is not going anywhere." Edward replied instead of me.

"Alright then. I will say right in front of her. But remember I had given you a chance." She folded her arms across her chest, "I don't want to hear a word about-_ Mom, you're humiliating my girlfriend." _

_Shut up you, bitch. _

_Shut your mouth._

_You have no right to insult anyone._

I wanted to say those things, but again instead of me, Edward replied, "No, you will not humiliate her."

"What's wrong you with you, Edward? Are you on some kind of streak of dating women who're not from your class, and believe me this is just me being classy. I could have used so many other words to describe such women." She stared at me as if I were a poison.

Please can anyone explain me why exactly I had agreed to this plan?

Why exactly was I hearing such insults?

Couldn't I have behaved like, _"Oh damn! I got fired!"_ for two days and that's it. Instead, I had to jump into this drama.

"Mind your words, Mom. You're talking about your future daughter-in-law." said Edward.

I snorted.

I got your motives, Edward fucking Cullen.

I felt like I was a body double of Tanya. He was just checking what exactly his mother's reaction would be so that he could be well-prepared when he introduces Tanya. I felt as if I were giving a screen test for a movie, where it's confirmed that finally the role would go to Tanya.

That's it. I decided. I was not going to be a part of his stupid scheme anymore.

That's when I heard the voice, "Surprise!"


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

I looked at the elderly lady, who rushed to us excitedly.

Who was she now?

"Hey Gran…" Edward smiled and hugged her.

"Indeed, a surprise!" said Mrs Esme Cullen in a monotonic voice. I groaned. Such an emotionless person she was!

"I see my daughter-in-law is not too happy to see me."said _Gran._ "Hell, I don't care." She chuckled and winked at Edward.

"May I know Who is this pretty lady?" she asked as she looked at me.

_An ex-employee of your daughter-in-law._

_Your grandson's pretend girlfriend._

_In a single word, I am an idiot._

"She's Edward's friend." Esme Cullen said immediately.

"Yeah… She's a... friend." said Edward.

Thank God! I sighed. I was glad that he had decided not to continue this disaster.

Suddenly Ms Jessica Stanley appeared and said, "I have informed Mr Denali that you'll be fifteen minutes late as you're having some talk with your son and his girlfriend right now."

Esme Cullen looked at her as if she could kill her at any moment.

I felt like I could burst into laughter at any moment.

Esme Cullen was so going to fire her.

"Leave us alone for few minutes." she ordered her sternly.

"_Girlfriend?_" asked Gran, "You liar." She smacked Edward's shoulder.

"You see, your boyfriend is an ass and he doesn't want to introduce you to me." She smiled at me. "Let's do it by ourselves. I'm Elizabeth Cullen, Edward's grandmother."

God! What was this now? What was I doing?

"I'm… I'm Bella Swan." I smiled.

"Oh! A pretty name for a pretty girl." She smiled. "Why the hell did you say she's just a friend?" she smacked Edward's shoulder again.

"Actually…" he said.

"Oh, don't tell me anything. I know everything. You know I've gained a lot of experience during my little life of seventy five years. I know why you didn't tell me." She smirked as she stared at her daughter-in-law, "Because of you, right?" she asked her.

Well…

"You should stop interfering with your son's life and you should respect his choices. I mean, I always do that. You know, I've never liked you, but I never disrespected Carlisle's choice. Even if it still kills me to call you my daughter-in-law." She sighed dramatically.

Edward chuckled and Esme Cullen winced with displeasure.

And me?

Well, I was standing there like an idiot.

But I was in awe of this lady. She was amazing. I mean she insulted Esme Cullen like I always wanted to.

"Mom! We're not supposed to discuss anything like this in front of outsiders." She said as she glared at me.

"She's not an outsider. She's my girlfriend." Edward said and put his arm around my waist.

Gosh!

This person was so pathetic. Couldn't he just tell the truth and end this stupid thing?

"Now that's my boy." Elizabeth patted Edward's back.

I rolled my eyes.

_God, save me!_

**A/N: Tanya is not Denali here.**


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

"It's a good thing that I got to meet you. Now that you're, I would like to invite you for something." Elizabeth Cullen said.

Now _what?_

I wanted to run away.

What was I doing here?

_Asking same question again and again wouldn't change anything, Ms Bella Swan. _I told myself.

"You know this weekend we have a special gathering at Forks. It's mine and Edward's granpa's Sixtieth anniversary. Can you believe it? For sixty years, we've been together." she said proudly, "And for the past ten years, we celebrate our anniversary in one grand way. You know, it's a kind of an excuse to get the whole family together for two days." she winked. "Didn't Edward tell you anything about this?" she asked.

"I forgot actually." Edward said.

"Aah... You forgetful boy." she smiled, "So Bella," she turned to me, "I would like to invite you for this occasion."

_What?_

"You can't invite her on such a short notice, Mom." said Esme Cullen, "May be she has some other plans."

"Did I ask you anything?" Elizabeth asked sternly.

God, I loved this woman.

I mean, it was great to know there existed a person who could say anything on Esme Cullen's face.

Probably she was the only person in the world who could shut up Esme, whereas Carlisle and Edward Cullen were just pussies. They probably couldn't utter a word in front of her.

Perhaps Edward was a bigger pussy , that's why he came up with such a mind less scheme.

And I was one plain, dumb person who agreed with him.

God! I wished I had said a 'No'!

I sighed. It was too late.

Wait!

Late for _what?_

I still can tell the truth and I can be free.

I mean, then it would be upto Edward about how he'd handle the matter.

The thing is, I would be free once I tell the truth and that's it.

That's what I should do.

Wait. Let me think if there could be some bad consequences if I tell the truth?

_No, there wouldn't any. _I arrived at the conclusion immediately.

"Why wouldn't she want to attend this function?" Elizabeth asked Esme, "She's Edward's girlfriend. She has the right to meet every member of his family. And what could be the better occasion than this? Everyone would be there. All my children, grandchildren... everybody. She can meet everyone at once."

Wait!

She said _everybody_ would be there.

_Everybody._

That means Jacob Cullen would be there too, right?

Oh my God!

I felt myself hyperventilating.

"You would come, right?" she asked me.

"Yes." I replied.


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

I was going to meet Jacob Cullen.

Oh my God!

The Hollywood throb Jacob Cullen.

I felt like I could start dancing at any moment.

I would take a photograph with him. No, not just one photograph. I would take many photographs and would frame the best one.

Oh and I would change my phone's background, too!

Now instead of a pic of Jacob Cullen, there would be a pic of Jacob Cullen and Bella Swan!

Everyone was so going to be so jealous of me. Alice would die to be in place of me.

Poor her!

But I would make sure that I would bring an autograph for her.

Oh my God!

This can't be a reality; it must be a dream.

I was so excited. I couldn't wait for the weekend.

Suddenly I felt like finally there was coming something positive out of this stupid plan. I would get to meet Edward Cullen's cousin!

"Didn't you tell me earlier that you're vising your parents during the weekend?" asked Edward.

Huh!

So he didn't want me there, eh?

_Not gonna happen, dude!_

Nothing can stop me from meeting Jacob Cullen now

"Nothing to worry, sweetheart. We can change the plans." I smiled artificially.

He glared at me.

Do whatever you want, babe. I was so going to come to your family function.

"Oh! Are you changing your plans for this? That's nice of you, but I don't think there really is a need for this." Esme Cullen smiled at me. "You can meet our family at some another time."

_You got excited, babe? _I wanted to say.

So sorry! I was so going to steal that smile of your now.

"You don't want me to come there, do you?" I smiled. "Why, Mrs Cullen? I really love your son." I took Edward's hand in mine, who looked at me expressionless. "I really want to meet your family."

Yay!

I was happy with myself.

Finally I said something instead of standing there like dumb.

The idea of meeting Jacob Cullen had got me excited.

I had got my confidence back.

I felt like I could do it.

_Go Bella! _I told myself and imagined the whole stadium cheering for me.

"I really want to meet everyone. I really want to be a part of this function of your family. I would really love to know the reason your dislike for me. May be we can use these two days as an opportunity to get to know each other, too?" I asked.

I wasn't sure but may be I saw Edward shaking his head.

Well, I knew I was supposed to humiliate Esme Cullen, but currently I was fine with just annoying her.

I mean I wanted to go to Forks at any cost.

I wanted to meet Jacob Cullen.

I squealed in my mind.

I was going to meet world's sexiest man!

"Aww... You seem like a nice girl. Good job, Edward." Elizabeth smacked Edward's shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

"Can you please tell me why the hell did you agree to be a part of my family function?" Edward asked once we were alone.

"What? You asked me to be a part of your plan for a week, so I thought this must be a part of your plan." I replied innocently to annoy him.

"No, this wasn't a part of the plan. In fact, I had totally forgotten about it." he said.

"Oh..." I shrugged my shoulder, "But now that I've said 'Yes', I can come there and can finally meet Jacob!" I blurt out.

"Jacob?" he asked incredulously. "Oh please! Don't tell me you're his fan."

"A big fan." I grinned, "Your cousin is awesome."

"Wait... So you agreed to come to Forks because you wanted to meet Jacob? You're ridiculous!" he said.

"I'm ridiculous? No! Here's the breaking news... You're ridiculous for coming up with such a stupid plan!" I snapped.

"You're not supposed to talk to me like this." he barked.

"Neither are you." I snapped back.

"You know what? You're right... I was crazy for coming up with a plan like this. We're not going anywhere with this. We should just end this."

"No." I almost shouted.

"What?"

"Please... Let me come with you for the weekend. It's my dream to meet Jacob Cullen once. I mean I've already met him once during the premiere of his last movie. But you know how those events are, right? It was like I had met him just for the fraction of a second. Please... I want to meet him. Please... Please..." I begged.

He stared me for a few seconds.

"I always used to think that only stupid people can be a fan of Jacob. I can see the proof of it right now." he said.

"Well, that's not true at all. Your cousin is the best. You don't like him? Why? Are you jealous of him?" I joked.

"Jealous? Of _him_? Are you fucking kidding me?" he rolled his eyes. "Let me ask you something. How can you be so sure think he's going to attend the event during the weekend?" he raised his eyebrows. "I mean he's a stupid Hollywood hero. He don't get time for this kind of things..."

"I'm not sure, I just assumed. I mean, your grandmother said everyone is attending. Plus, Jacob just completed the shooting for one of his movies. He's free till next month. And he always says that he loves his family. So I thought..."

"You're psycho." Edward said as he started pacing around the room. "A complete psycho. You know his schedule. I mean _why_?" he asked.

"Why are you so shocked?" I asked, "I love him. I spend some time on the blogs dedicated to him. So I know."

"Psycho." he muttered. "And you believed him when he said he loves his family?" he asked.

"Yes." I said. "He's genuine. He always says what he believes."

"You know what? Now I think you should definitely come with me." he smiled, "May be it'll help you to open your eyes."


	13. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

Till this moment I had thought my mother was the craziest woman of the world.

Now Isabella Swan was making me question my belief.

They both were crazy in their own ways.

One loved her status and herself so much that it was all she could care about.

And the another one? Well, she didn't seem to give any damn about self respect.

We were finally at Forks for the wedding anniversary celebration of my grandparents.

_For God's sake, Edward!_ What were you thinking when you decided to ask her to be your pretend girlfriend?

I mean, look at her!

The way she was having a conversation with Jacob,nobody would believe that she's my girlfriend. She seemed like some crazy fan girl.

I couldn't decide why I was annoyed at her at the moment. Was that because she was fangirling or was it because she was fangirling over_ Jacob_?

Jacob was the perfect example of someone I'd really hate. Well, I hated many people in my life. My mother topped the list and I think, Jacob would come second there.

He was everything I wasn't.

Pretentious.

Liar.

Manipulative.

Man-whore.

Well, I had to agree that at this moment, I was also a liar and pretentious about this fake girlfriend matter.

_ But hey! This was completely harmless matter. _I tried to convince myself.

I was doing this just to save Tanya from any humiliation she might need to suffer from my mother.

I knew it too well that in this process, I was using Bella.

But hey, she didn't seem to give any damn about that.

I mean look at her.

She seemed to enjoy all this.

She was looking at Jacob as if he's the best person she's ever witnessed in her life.

Oh so now he was showing his fake tattoos to her and she was giggling.

What an idiot she was!

I needed to do something.

"You won't believe, but I had refused to use body double for those action scenes." I heard Jacob saying as I made my way towards them, "I said I don't care if I die. I'll do it by myself." he boasted.

"Wow! I can't wait to see those scenes." Bella smiled.

"Gran wants to introduce you to her friends, Bella." I smiled.

The smile disappeared from her face as she noticed my presence.

"Actually, I'm having some interesting conversation with Jacob..." she smiled like a fool at him, "Can I meet her later?"

"No." I replied tersely, "She's looking for you for past few minutes. You need to go there."

"Go ahead." Jacob said, "We can continue later." he winked.

"Oh... oh okay..." she blushed.

God!

She was such an idiot.

Who would believe that she was my girlfriend.

"Your girlfriend is a big fan of mine." said Jacob once we were alone.

"Hmmm..." I replied as I took a sip on my drink.

"It must be such a slap to your ego, right?" he winked.

Damn! Why didn't he just shut his mouth?

"By the way, why did you break up with your ex? Tanya, right?" he asked.

I didn't reply anything.

"Was it because you came to know about the fact she slept with me?" he chuckled, "Man! She was hot, and wasn't she just amazing in bed?"

I smacked him straight on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

**EPOV**

_"Edward!"_

_"Jacob!"_

_"What are you both doing?"_

I heard these kind of sentences as Jacob and I had started a full- fledged fight.

"Stop. I said, stop." My grandfather, Edward Sr ordered and we had to stop.

"What the heck was wrong with you two?"

"You're not ten anymore, for God's sake. You should stop fighting now."

"Don't you two ever get tired of fighting with each other?"

"What was the topic this time?"

Again I heard various questions from various people. I didn't feel like answering to any of them. So I just gave a murderous look to Jacob and made my way towards my room.

I sat at the edge of the bed as I buried my face in my palms.

I had completely lost my mind.

The thing was, I wasn't sure if I was actually mad at Jacob.

He always wanted the things I liked.

It was as if his passion to snatch my things.

So, there was nothing new there.

But _Tanya?_

How could she?

I trusted her.

I loved her.

I remembered that one time we had run into Jacob at the club, and I had introduced them. And then... They slept together?

How could she?

I lost my mind again.

Wait...

Was he telling the truth?

My mind said 'Yes'. He even mentioned her as my _ex_.

My heart said 'No'. Tanya would never do that to me.

I decided to give her a benefit of doubt as I dialed her number.

"Hey honey... Missing you already." she said.

"How could you sleep with Jacob? How can you do that to me?" I asked and waited for her reaction.

I wanted her to shout at me.

I wanted her to ask me what the hell was I talking about.

I wanted her to question me if I had lost my mind.

None of that happened.

"I... I'm so sorry. Edward, please... I'm sorry... It was just a momentary indiscretion." she said. "I..."

I didn't hear anything further as I threw my phone on the floor.

This was worst kind of betrayal I had ever felt in my whole life.

And it came from the person I truly loved.

I didn't know what to think anymore.

I questioned myself if I could ever trust anyone again in my life.

That's when someone knocked the door.

I ignored, but he or she continued to knock it.

"I want to stay alone." I barked.

"It's me... Bella... Please open the door?" she asked.

_God! Help me!_ I sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

**EPOV**

"Open the door, please?" Bella said again.

"I want to stay alone." I snapped.

I was an idiot, a certified idiot. Today I had got all proofs for this fact.

I mean first, I blindly believed that Tanya loved me.

Second, I came up with this so called brilliant plan of the pretend girlfriend. Gosh! I think I had definitely reached some new level of idiocy with this plan.

"Open the door, boy. I'm ordering you." I heard Gran's voice.

Oh God! Why didn't these people understand that I wanted to stay fucking alone?

But there was no point in arguing with Elizabeth Cullen, so I just decided to open the door.

"Why did you fight with him again?" Gran asked as she entered the room. Bella followed her.

_I'm an idiot. _I repeated.

"It's just... I..." I didn't answer.

What was I supposed to tell?

_My girlfriend, no not this one, this one is just pretending to be one. My actual girlfriend cheated on me with him._

Gosh! This was so fucked up and I was the one to be blamed.

"Look Edward, you know how special this event is for me. Do you know why we plan it every year? Because I love to see my family together. It's so special for me. So, I want to request you something. I know most probably it wasn't your mistake in that fight." she smiled, "But still, I want to request you something. I really,really want to see drama free two days. So no fight or drama anymore." she ordered.

I sighed.

I wanted to tell her the truth. I mean, not the truth that Tanya cheated on me, but the thing that Bella wasn't my girlfriend. It was just my stupid plan.

But I didn't think I should tell her this right now. It's her wish that she wanted drama free two days, right? And I was sure if I'd tell the truth, then there would be a _huge_ drama.

"Okay." I smiled at her. "And I'm sorry."

"Now that's my boy." she took me in a tight hug.

"Okay, I should go now. I have to talk to Jacob also." she said, "Bella, you wait here. Explain your boyfriend to control his temper." she winked.

"Ummm... Okay." she smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Why did you fight with Jacob?" Bella asked once Gran was out of the room, "I'm pretty sure it was your mistake. I know Jacob. He's so serene and I just know he'll never initiate a fight. I'm sure you would have instigated him for something."

"Just shut up." I said. I knew I was rude, but I was not in the right mood to argue with this fan girl.

Gosh!

Why?

Why?

Why had I asked her on that day?

And why had she agreed?

Well, I knew the answer for this question, at least.

Because she was an idiot, too!

But I had no idea who was the bigger idiot among us.

Anyway, I was stuck with her for two days now! And I had to share a room with her!

Gosh!

I wanted to bang my head with a wall.

"How dare you talk to me this way?" she said, "And no, I wouldn't shut up. For the first time ever, I've seen Jacob fighting with someone. What did you do there, asshole?"

"Just shut up." I almost shouted.


	16. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

"Just shut up." he shouted.

How dare he? He had got no right to bark at me like this. Instead of thanking me that I had agreed to come here, he was showing me attitude. Talk about ungratefulness!

I hadn't known before coming here that Edward Cullen was one angry young man. If he showed the half percent of his anger to his mother, all his problems would be solved automatically. He was a lamb in front of his mother, and a lion in front of everyone else.

Poor Jacob!

He became a victim of this vengeful person's venomous anger. Though I must say he handled it like a gem. And wasn't there some hotness overload when he was fighting? I always thought Jacob looked extremely hot when he's angry. Till now I had seen him angry in movies only. But today, Edward had made him angry for real.

According to me, the son of my ex-boss was jealous of his cousin. I mean, there could be the only reason for the fight. It must be Edward's fault. I couldn't think of any way Jacob would initiate a fight. I mean, I had closely followed his career. I couldn't remember a single article which had mentioned Jacob's fight with anyone.

"You shouldn't have done that." I couldn't help saying, "Poor guy got some free time after so long. He wanted to have some fun time with his family and you spoiled it,"

"Look..." he took a deep breath and started shaking his head, "Look, you have no idea about anything. You don't know any of us, so just stop giving me advices and for God's sake, I'm begging you..." he was shouting incoherently, "Shut your mouth. If you know the truth, you wouldn't..."

"Okay, tell me. Tell me what's the truth." I challenged him.

"He..." he started and stopped immediately, "I don't want to tell you."

"You're such a child." I shook my head, "You know what? I know why you don't want to tell me anything, Mama's boy."

"Mama's boy?" he asked incredulously, "Look, I'm already not in the right mind right now. Don't make me angry."

"It's a fact you're Mama's boy." she said, "Anyway, you don't want to tell me anything because you've got nothing to tell there. You're at fault, and that's it. Just accept it and let it go. Just accept that you initiated the fight and Jacob didn't do anything wrong."

"Jacob slept with Tanya. Yeah... He always wanted my things, but this time, he crossed all limits. He slept with my girlfriend. You get it?" he was speaking breathlessly to give me a moment to process anything, "Your so called idol Jacob Cullen is an ass. He sleeps with his cousin's girl..."

Whoa!

This was shocking.

Huh!

"And you know what?" he said, "For the first time ever, I'd love to agree with my mother. She's right about you. You're a fool, Isabella Swan."


End file.
